


Pick-up lines

by chaWOOPa



Series: Red Vs Blue Short Stories [18]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3565829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaWOOPa/pseuds/chaWOOPa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My buddies bet me that I wouldn't be able to start a conversation with the most beautiful guy in the bar. Wanna buy some drinks with their money?"</p>
<p>Wash was only slightly regretting letting North and York drag Wash out to the club, but he was really regretting letting York force the bright green glowing bracelet that meant he was interested in guys and single. He had had too many sleezeballs come to him with cheesy pick-up lines like the one the stranger behind him had just delivered. He turned around expecting another nasty old man, but the man he found grinning at him defied all his expectations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pick-up lines

_My buddies bet me that I wouldn't be able to start a conversation with the most beautiful guy in the bar. Wanna buy some drinks with their money?_

Wash was only slightly regretting letting North and York drag Wash out to the club, but he was really regretting letting York force the bright green glowing bracelet that meant he was interested in guys and single. He had had too many sleezeballs come to him with cheesy pick-up lines like the one the stranger behind him had just delivered. He turned around expecting another nasty old man, but the man he found grinning at him defied all his expectations.

_Hey, I am David Washington, but you can call me Wash._

Wash smiled at the attractive stranger before him, wondering why in the world someone like the man who called himself Tucker would ever approach him.

 

* * *

 

_Okay, so what do you think of this one:_ _If you were a vegetable you'd be a cute-cumber._

Wash rolled his eyes at his best friend.

_If you were going for corny, I would give it a 200 out of 10._

Tucker laughed and Wash felt himself grin wider. It had been a year since they had met in that club and while North and York insisted that he and Tucker would get together, Wash still didn’t believe that a man so funny and charming and beautiful- Wash shook the adjectives from his head as Tucker started speaking again. His words set off another round of laughter and Wash put his feet up on his coffee table and wondered how on earth he had managed to get such an amazing best friend, and despite his best efforts, every flash of Tucker’s crooked smile and every ring of Tucker’s musical laughter had Wash falling farther and harder for him.

 

* * *

 

_Do you know what my shirt is made of? Boyfriend material._

Tucker nailed Wash with his bright blue eyes, completely serious.

_Where did that come from? Are you going drinking tonight?_

Wash didn’t understand what Tucker was trying to do. Tucker grinned and spouted pick-up line after pick-up line until Wash finally caught on.

_About time._

Wash barely registered what Tucker had said before they were kissing. Wash had often wondered what it would be like to kiss Tucker, but he had never actually let himself believe it could happen. Yet here he was, kissing the man of his dreams, and boy was it all that Wash had hoped and more.

 

* * *

 

_I'm sorry, I don't think we've met. I wouldn't forget a pretty face like that._

Tucker always greeted Wash the same way, I kiss on the lips and a corny pick-up line. Even years after they had been married Wash couldn’t believe he had been so lucky to have caught Tucker. After years and years of the same thing, it had become almost second nature to Wash to respond with I love you too, and this time was no exception.

_I might forget a pretty face, I mean, I have a pretty shit memory, but yours is more than pretty, so I won’t be forgetting it any time soon._

 

* * *

 

_Are you a parking ticket? 'Cause you've got fine written all over you._

Wash jumped, realizing that Tucker was standing right in front of him. He wouldn’t meet Wash’s eyes, but that didn’t hide the tears running down his cheeks and the shaking in his hands. For the first time in nearly seven years Wash didn’t respond, only embraced the man he loved as both of them cried. Tucker didn't have to say it, Wash had known it by the slope in Tucker's shoulders and the smallness of Tucker's voice as he tried to greet him the same way he always has. Wash could almost see the countdown under his closed eyelids as he hugged Tucker; the countdown that was ticking away the time the two had left together; the countdown that haunted him until the day they said goodbye.

 

* * *

 

_Can I take your picture to prove to all my friends that angels do exist?_

Thirty miles from the nearest town and headed out farther towards their favorite place to go alone, Wash smiled for the first time in weeks at his husbands best line of the night. Tucker had taken to spouting them every thirty or so words that came out of his mouth as if he had too many that he wanted to say and not enough time in the day to say them all. Wash held his hand out for Tucker, keeping the other on the steering wheel as they reached the halfway mark between the two nearest cities, only a few minutes from their spot. He opened his mouth to respond, but Tucker was spouting another one before he could get any words out, and this time he let himself full blown laugh at it.

 

* * *

 

_Hey, don't frown. You never know who could be falling in love with your smile._

Wash tried, he really did. Wash tried to smile, but he wasn’t sure he remembered how. He lifted the corners of his mouth a little, squeezing Tucker’s hand as he did.

_There you go. I love you, so much._

He tried so hard, but he couldn’t remember what it was like to smile for real. A few seconds later Wash was being pulled from the room by two sets of warm hands, fighting tooth and nail to get back to his husband’s side even though the steady beeping that had been coming from the heart monitor only seconds earlier had been replaced with a single, constant, unforgiving tone that rang in Wash’s ears long after he was in York’s car crying on North’s shoulder in the backseat, his response to Tucker’s last words still stuck in his throat.

_Please don't leave me._

 

* * *

 

_If I had a star for every time you brightened my day, I'd have a galaxy in my hand._

Wash forced the words to one of Tucker's favorite pick-up lines out of his mouth, his voice the faintest whisper but as loud as he could make it go. He looked up from where Tucker’s casket was and at the assortment of people in front of him. Not one person there didn't have a little bit of Tucker's light in their eyes, and seeing it gave Wash the strength to finish what he wanted to say. He glanced back at the casket and closed his eyes as he said the next part.

_And I intend to give every single star to world so they never go out. You weren’t one for keeping your smiles to yourself, so I won't keep them to my self.  
_

**Author's Note:**

> Cute pick-up lines aside, about halfway through searching for them I found the last one, and it reminded me of something Burnie said in a journal about Monty.
> 
> "I realized that joy isn't a thing that lives and dies. It’s not something we make on our own or keep to ourselves. It’s something that is handed to us by those before us, around us. And we take it and we shape it and add to it and pass it on. And in those moments it becomes a part of us and we of it. My boys would carry the joy from that day in unrecognizable ways, for as long as they could carry it. And when the day comes that they can no longer carry it, they will have long since passed it on to the people in their lives." 
> 
> That is why Wash says what he does in the end, because a love as vibrant as I was trying to express that their was, isn't something that can be kept to yourself, and I don't think that Wash would try.


End file.
